Sunshine
by Fluff Inc
Summary: A masquerade ball. A crazy grandfather with a bright green parrot. Hughes in diapers. Roy in a dress. Riza with an eye patch. King Bradley goes mushy. Oh the insanity. [AU][Royai][Fluffy]


_Maes Hughes is a strange boy._

_When he was four he wanted to be an orange-spotted butterfly. After days of wrapping himself in blankets, and tripping over everything, someone finally convinced him he lacked the chemical composition for it._

_When he was seven he wanted to be a chef. But he burned everything. Including water._

_Recently, when he was twelve, he wanted to be a woman. It did not work out._

_Now that is thirteen. He is convinced to be a matchmaker._

_And he'd announce it to the whole world in due time._

_Starting with the masquerade ball in honor of the newly-appointed Brigadier General Grumman._

- - - - - - -

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FMA. Heck, you would see more Royai if we owned it, anyway, it belongs to Arakawa Hiromu so please don't sue me and Jess for we are two verypoor girls.

**Warning:** This is an AU fic… so if you get confused. We are to be blamed. xD

- - - - - - -

**Sunshine**  
Copyright Eina and Jess

- - - - - - -

**_I. First Impressions _**

- - - - - - -

"Grandfather?"

Eight-year-old Riza Hawkeye frowned.

Her grandfather was nowhere to be seen… yet again.

She was temporarily distracted from her missing grandfather to the sight of her self-proclaimed best friend… in diapers.

"RIZA!" He waved jauntily to her a goofy smile pasted across his face.

She did not want anything but to run away.

Very far away, preferably out of this world, if possible.

Maes Hughes wearing nothing but diapers was scary.

(What was he supposed be anyway?)

But she was a girl of iron will.

She would be able to take the challenge of Hughes… in diapers.

To be very honest with herself, the very thought made her cringe.

"H-hey Hughes, have you seen my grandfather?"

"Your grandpa? No. Actually I just arrived myself."

He twirled in front of her.

That was when she noticed he had tiny cherub wings protruding from his back. Just like a bumblebee.

(What did cherubs got to do with bees anyway?)

He smiled at her.

She stared.

Awkward silence took place.

And Riza broke it by asking the most unfortunate question.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?"

She herself was dressed as King Bradley, the President and Fuhrer of Amestris, complete with eye patch and a fake sword.

"Ho ho ho ho! You, Riza-dear, are quite naïve!"

She stared some more. Not at the endearment 'dear,' (she was quite used to it actually) but rather at the silly pirouette that Maes had just attempted causing him to almost fall flat on his back.

"I… I am?"

"Yes! Anyone can guess who I'm dressing as up! Why I am… **CUPID**!"

Maes posed.

She felt quite faint, on the other hand.

- - - - - - -

If Riza, for some insane reason, decided to look for her grandfather in her own room she would've found an unlikely pair.

The Brigadier General, in his pirate costume complete with eye patch and a bright green parrot stuffed toy perched on his right shoulder and a boy in a… dress.

A pink sparkly dress, nonetheless. With wings, as well. He knew he had the wand, but for some reason it had _accidentally_ disappeared.

They were squished in a quilt-covered bed, both with their legs crossed and a chessboard in the middle.

It was, in fact, by chance that Roy Mustang was quite bored (truthfully he was embarrassed to be seen in a dress) and decided to explore the many rooms of the Hawkeye Residence (or Mansion, if you will) and found and old man sneaking chocolate pudding and some punch into this particular room.

Roy had bowed politely and greeted the Brigadier General appropriately. He may have not wanted to attend the masque ball but he was not stupid enough to not know whom it was for. (That and he vaguely remembered him as the 'eccentric-neighbor-from-across-the-street-that-talks-to-pigeons-in-their-spare-time')

The same cannot be said for Grumman.

He had immediately pulled him into his granddaughter's room.

Roy had asked what they were doing here.

(Here being Riza Hawkeye's room)

So Grumman told the story over chocolate pudding and chess.

Roy found it quite ridiculous how anyone could be afraid of his or her own granddaughter. It simply was not possible.

Roy Mustang will find out soon enough that at twelve-years-old he does not know anything.

And Riza Hawkeye will prove that to him.

- - - - - - -

Maes had pulled out a bow and some arrows from nowhere.

He had also produced a handkerchief with red and pink hearts all over it, and asked Riza to blindfold him.

"Why?"

"Honey buns, honestly!"

She cringed at the nickname.

_Honey buns. _

The evilness two simple words could produce was simply… overwhelming.

And only Hughes could endure the physical pain and mental damage she could inflict in place of calling her a _disgustingly_ sweet name.

"One of the reasons that people say 'love is blind' because Cupid was said to shoot his _victims_," Riza cringed at the term, "with a blindfold on."

"That didn't make any sense. At all."

"It's mythology it doesn't have to make sense! Now _honey buns_ be good best friend and help me in my quest to spreading **LOVE**!"

So she folded the heart-printed handkerchief and tied it tightly at the back of his head.

Her (self-proclaimed) best friend truly was an eccentric boy, and the reason on why she still sticks with him… was still quite unknown to her.

She could only watch in a mixture of amusement and fear as Hughes trotted off (with his blindfold on) waving his bow in wild directions at those unsuspecting ball guests.

_Goodness, please help those who meet Hughes's arrow_, was Riza's silent prayer.

- - - - - - -

"Aah… there goes my queen."

The eccentric elderly that had the oddest-looking parrot on his shoulder chuckled softly. Roy knew he was going to lose this game, and he knew for a fact that it was either because of that darned parrot that did a very good job of distracting him, or the fact that, well, he was in a… dress.

He sighed, still not understanding why the Brigadier General was so bothered by losing his queen piece.

"With all due respect sir, I can't see why you're so fussed up about one chess piece." He said rather emotionlessly.

"I like your dress." The old man smiled, ignoring the youth's question and then fed himself a spoonful of that pudding he snuck in his granddaughter's room.

He sweat dropped, not really knowing whether he should take that statement as a compliment or an insult.

"Want more pudding?" He asked. "Just don't spill some drops on this quilt, Riza might get ballistic."

Roy stared at him, slightly amused that this certain Brigadier General was scared of his eight-year old granddaughter. "No thank you, I'm quite full."

That's when Roy noticed that Mr. Grumman was laughing.

In manner reminiscent of an evil scientist.

- - - - - - -

Hughes was not the only one to hinder Riza from her benevolent task of finding her grandfather.

It seemed that the Fuhrer himself would not let her rest.

"Riza, what an adorable little child, you are! Where has Grumman been hiding you all these years?"

She swore.

He had sparkles all over him, just like that strange kid Armstrong. Why he seems so happy all the time, was far beyond from Riza's understanding.

He pinched her cheek and smiled goofily. Riza could definitely see Hughes being like this to his first-born.

"I wished I had a daughter just like you."

_Slowly, Riza could feel that all the respect she felt for King Bradley was creeping out of her eight-year old being._

He ruffled her short blonde hair, and commented:

"Aah, and you should grow your hair! You'd look adorable with it. I'm sure men would swoon from afar!"

_Going._

He gave her a painstakingly long and suffocating hug.

"You look pale," _And blue due to lack of oxygen_, Riza thought smugly, "You should eat more!"

_Going._

He had not let go of her yet, much to her dismay.

(Dismay seemed to be quite too light of a word.)

_Gone._

- - - - - - -

He had already decided, that this was not going to be _just_ a phase, but something that he would stick to his for whole life.

Slowly but surely, that was technique in shooting his sucker arrows, which…

"Excuse me, but what are you supposed to be?" He heard a voice from behind him ask.

Hughes sighed rather exasperatedly, "Riza—" He had expected to see his honey buns, looking at him rather lethally, as if she was intending to kill him. Well, she _has_ intended to kill once or twice, but Hughes need not know that.

But what he saw was something else.

"Hello?" She asked rather sarcastically, quite freaked out at the scenario in front of her. A teen-aged boy, wearing adult diapers wasn't something a teen-aged girl would want to see in the event of the month. And quite obviously, a guy in diapers wasn't exactly someone you'd wanted to be seen with.

Gracia Mustang knew that this could be a disaster, and there was only one thing to do.

"R-right, it was nice meeting you, diaper boy."

She nodded and then hurried off.

To get away from him.

Very, very far away from him.

It took him five minutes to notice that she was gone. But it didn't bother him. "I JUST SAW AN ANGEL IN PIGTAILS!" Hughes exclaimed, ignoring the fact that there might be a dozen or more military men and other people from their town who obviously knows him.

"Ahh… love is quite sweet isn't it? Mr. Cupid, sir?" A kid who had sparkles all over his face approached him.

Hughes blinked. "Would you want to be one of cherubs?" He asked.

The sparkly kid's grin broadened, "I, Alex Louis Armstrong, would be more than honored to be one of Cupid's cherubs."

And together, they set off on their eternal quest for love, and this might probably be the start of an unlikely friendship of Maes Hughes and Alex Louis Armstrong.

- - - - - - -

—Tsuzuku

- - - - - - -

Eina: You know Jess, Gracia Mustang sounded quite nice. gasps Anyway, I dunno how Riza ventures to her room, or even escapes Bradley's wrath so I'm letting you have the honor of writing those scenes

Jess: I'll stop here. 'Cause I'm evil. And I'm tired. I still have to do my English assignment. And to those who didn't get it. Gracia is Roy's older sister. They're not married or anything. So don't get ideas. Who will be Hughes and Armstrong's unsuspecting victims? Will Riza escape King Bradley's bear hug? Will Roy finally know what the green parrot's name is? Stay tuned... nyahahahaha...


End file.
